


Left Behind

by Quinny_Imp



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: After defeating Arcann, Nayel and Attira return to Odessen. Nayel is furious Beniko cowardly left him (and Attira and Mili) behind on Arcann's exploding ship, and ran away in the shuttle.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Attira — Marauder, the Alliance Commander, married Malavai Quinn
> 
> Nayel — Sorcerer, her right hand, Malavai’s cousin, romances Theron
> 
> Tarkana — Guardian, working in the Alliance
> 
>  
> 
> Note: The story takes place immediately after KOTFE Chapter XVI.

The war room was quiet. It seemed everyone returned to their duties but there was something different in the air. Something hard to define but the reason was obvious: the threat of Arcann was over… at least for a while. Even though the threat of the Eternal Empire was not – now in the hands of an insane woman and a droid with a superiority complex – it felt like a chapter was closed. Time to move on to the next task.

 

The silence was interrupted by furious steps. Someone had ridden downstairs in the lift, left it, and was on their way to the war room. Fast. Stomping. Those with good hearing would hear barely audible cluttering of his armour, so identifying the maker of the furious steps was easy without looking up from whatever they were busy with.

 

“You! Left! Me! Behind!” Nayel roared. His voice was more raspy than usually, and he almost choked on his words. “I’d given you a direct order, but you left me behind to die!”

 

Before anyone had a chance to actually react to his fury, he raised his right hand, and lightening struck and enveloped Beniko. She curled up on the floor in pain, gasping for air.

 

Attira looked at Nayel. It had been the second time Beniko openly defied the Dark Lord’s orders. The Wrath was not sure how come no consequences had come after the first time, but she knew this would not end well. Not for Beniko. She considered stopping him. After all, the crypto-Jedi was useful, and had plenty of skill that the Alliance needed, but she was so tired of the Sith clerk’s patronising, and attitude full of constant challenge, so she hesitated to do anything.

 

Tarkana watched, stunned. Her Jedi heart always knew what her eyes were seeing now: the Sith were horrible, barely redeemable, and easily turned against each other without any sense of loyalty. She felt she should do something, but she was afraid Attira would stop her. She did not want to go against the Alliance commander but had no doubts Attira would side with her cousin-in-law. They were like hand and glove. But something had to be done. She motioned toward Nayel.

 

Theron had reached him before she did. He gently put his hand on Nayel’s arm – the same that was stretched and sending electrical ribbons of pain that were draining life from Beniko.

 

“Please, stop,” he said softly. “Please…”

 

He hadn’t finished speaking the last word, when the lightening ceased.

 

Nayel’s hand rotated slightly, as he Force choked Lana. “If you defy my orders one more time, not even Theron will be able to save your life,” he growled. Then with the other hand he Force pushed her into the wall. He turned to look at Theron.

 

Shan’s heart skipped a bit. He’d never seen Nayel this mad. He’d never seen him looking at him like that. He knew his lover could be terrifying – he was a Dark Sith Lord after all – but he never feared him. Until now…for a second that lasted eternity. Nayel’s almond-shaped eyes were squeezed to narrow slits through which one could barely see his red irises. Theron wondered if he’d just destroyed something. If they both did. Nayel didn’t take lightly people who turned against him, and he could consider this Theron turning his back on him. It was not the case but the former SIS agent could not always tell what was happening in the Sith’s mind. The look he’d just received was full of anger. Not hurt or betrayed but it didn’t mean those feelings weren’t hiding under fury.

 

The Sorcerer turned on his heel, and without any other word left the war room, leaving silence behind.

 

Theron looked after him. Somewhere deep inside it scared and worried him that he had feelings for this…monster. He knew what Nayel was like; he knew what Nayel was. He always did; from the moment they’d met he was aware he was dealing with the Dark Side personified. But when they were alone, when they weren’t dealing with work, survival, escapes, defeats, and victories, Nayel was sweet, funny, and gentle. There was so much good in him but deeply buried; good that Theron had the privilege of experiencing. He hoped to expose more of that…but was it even possible? Perhaps it was reserved only for those close to Nayel, so he would never show his soft side to anyone outside of his circle of family and friends.

 

He looked at Lana. She did leave Nayel behind indeed! She ran like a coward, and left people behind on that ship. He’d never expect her to do that…

 

What if Nayel and the others didn’t make their way back? He felt a twin shadow of Nayel’s anger washing over him, as he watched Master Tarkana running to Lana to help her up, and make sure she was all right.


End file.
